Lost Sun
by MrAntiNaruHina
Summary: My 1st attempt at a fanfic. It becomes to much for Naruto.


A/N: This is my 1st attempt at a fanfic so I know its probably not that good. I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes. I would appreciate some reviews so I can help fix my future work. Thank you for taking the time to read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

And now without further delay, my story.

**Lost Sun**

"AGH!" echoed around the field as a pink haired girl let out a frustrated scream. "Where is Kakashi-sensei and Naruto-baka!"

"Hn." a raven haired boy grunted as he leaned against the railing of the bridge his team met on every morning.

"He's probably still in bed, or stuffing himself with that disgusting ramen." the girl fumed.

"Hn."

The girl sighed and ran her fingers through her pink locks. "Sasuke-kun...should we go look for him?"

"Hn. He'll show up shouting about being Hokage sooner or later." the raven boy now identified as Sasuke muttered. "Besides Sakura...when did you care anyway?"

Sakura opened her mouth to respond when a loud poof and a small cloud of smoke interrupted her.

"Yo." a tall silver haired man in standard jounin attire casually said, while waving with one hand. The other was cradling a small orange book held in front of his face.

"YOU'RE LATE Kakashi-sensei!" screeched Sakura while Sasuke just gave an annoyed grunt and looked away.

"A black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." Kakashi replied cheerfully. Only then did he notice the lack of a voice. "Say, wheres Naruto? Is he not here yet?"

Sakura grit her teeth and spat out "No. The baka isn't here yet. Probably drowned in ramen or something. Useless idiot..."

"Mah mah...lets just go and get him. He'll just have to run a few extra laps to make up for it." Kakashi said as he reopened his book and giggled pervertedly.

The group of 3 started to the area they knew Narutos apartment to be in with Kakashi leading and giggling at random intervals, Sakura switching between brooding and bugging Sasuke about a date after they "pick up the baka and I pound him into the ground", and Sasuke brooding to himself with his hands in his pockets.

The two genin were brought out of their musings when they heard the snap of a book closing and Kakashi announcing they were there. They looked up at Narutos complex and failed to hide their annoyance.

"Lets go already. I want to get some training in before we waste the whole day on the dobe." Sasuke said impatiently.

The group marched up the stairs and arrived at Narutos door. They knocked and got no response.

"Must be sleeping rather heavily. Hehe." Kakashi chuckled as he knocked again and called out "Naruto! Open up! Its time for training!" Hearing nothing Kakashi shrugged and used a quick couple of handsigns and opened the door himself.

The group looked around the main room of his apartment. It wasn't anything impressive. Just an old couch and TV, a table and a couple of beat up chairs.

"Hm. Must be in his bedroom. Sasuke, go wake him up if you would." Kakashi said as he settled on the couch and pulled out his book and giggled. Sakura resigned herself to a chair and watching Sasuke walk towards the bedroom. She was imagining it was her sleeping and her lovely Sasuke coming to wake her up with a gently kiss and smile. She blushed heavily and muffled a giggle.

They heard Sasuke knock on the door "Oi dobe! Get out of bed and get your ass moving!" He heard nothing so he knocked again. "Dobe?" They heard him open the door and yell "NARUTO!"

Concerned for his students welfare, Kakashi ran to the room quickly followed by Sakura to see a sight he never thought he would see and froze him in place...

Naruto had hung himself from his ceiling.

"NARUTO!" shrieked Sakura. That snapped Sasuke and Kakashi out of their stupor and they quickly cut him down and felt for a pulse. His skin was cold. He had been dead long before they got there.

"H-He's gone..." Kakashi choked out. He had failed again. As a sensei, teammate and friend. Sasuke and Sakura were in disbelief. The former with his eyes wide and hands shaking, but he didn't care. The latter with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Kakashi gently laid Narutos body on his bed and noted the almost serene expression on the boys face. It wrenched his heart to see. A lone tear slowly made its way down the masked ninjas face.

"S-S-Sensei...why did..? WHY DID HE DO IT?" Sakura asked breaking down into sobbing. The jounin pulled her into a hug to try and calm her down.

"He left a note next to his headband..." Sasuke uttered in a dead voice, willing the tears back.

Kakashi took the note and began to read aloud in a solemn, sad voice:

"_To whomever finds this note,_

_ If you found this note then you no doubt were the unlucky (or lucky) one to find me. First off I want to apologize. I'm sorry you had to see me. Though I'm sure some people would rejoice to see me dead...but please pass on these notes to whom they are addressed:_

_Hokage-jii-san...I'm sorry I couldn't take your hat from you. I know you were looking towards retiring and living your life out in peace. You were always like a grandfather to me and for that I'm eternally grateful. If we ever meet again in the afterlife then we'll spar._

_Kakashi-sensei...you were one of the first to acknowledge me and want to help me. Even though you were always late, you still helped me and I'll remember it forever._

_Sakura-chan...even though you rejected me every time I asked you out, I knew you were worth it. You're still beautiful as the first day I saw you and I hope you finally bring the teme around and you be happy together. I know someday you'll become a great ninja and do the village proud._

_And finally Sasuke-teme...You know, I was always jealous of you. Even though they died, you knew what a family and love felt like. You were talented and everyone liked you. At first I wanted to knock you down a few and then have everyone love me. But then I saw you for who you were...a boy as lonely as me. I decided we would be rivals that day. I think of you as a brother and I'll miss our friendly fights. Teme...ha. At least I get the last word this time. Take care of Sakura-chan okay? She really likes you. Be happy aniki._

_Tell the rest of the rookies that even if we weren't good friends, I'll still miss them and wish them luck at being ninjas. I've got to go now before I lose my nerve...I love you all._

_-Naruto Uzumaki, container of the Kyuubi and genin ninja of Konohagakure-_

Kakshi finished reading the letter and tears were freely falling down his face into his mask. Sakura was openly sobbing and hiccuping. Even Sasuke, the one who seemingly mastered indifference, was crying. His rival, friend...otouto...was gone. They all had wished they said what they needed to when Naruto was alive.

"We have to inform the Hokage so he can take care of Narutos burial..." Kakashi quietly spoke.

Sakura walked up and placed a soft kiss on Narutos cheek. "We'll miss you N-n-n.."but couldn't finish as she broke into another sobbing fit.

Sasuke quietly looked at the body of his brother in all but blood and took a kunai and cut the Uchiha crest off his sleeve and placed it into Narutos hand. "Goodbye Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha...my brother." He didn't even try to stop the tears that made their way down his cheeks.

That day the clouds seemed thicker, the shadows seemed darker, and the wind was chilly.

Konohagakure had lost its sun.


End file.
